legendzfandomcom-20200215-history
When The Wind Stop Blowing
When The Wind Stop Blowing (真っシロンに燃えつきた, Shiron is Really On Fire) is the 40th episode of the Legendz anime. It aired on January 16, 2005 and is directed by Akitaro Daichi. Short Summary In this episode, Shiron creates a massive wind that affects all the Legendz in the entire world, signaling the start of the Legendz War. Plot The beginning of the episode rewinds the scene in Who's Responsible For Painting The Sky? when Shu and Shiron returns to the Matsutani Residence to check on Yoko. The scene where Yoko is hit by Jabberwock's dark crystal is also rewinded, and Shu brings her inside the house to assure she is fine. However, Yoko crystallizes, much to Shu's shock. Outside, Shiron collapses, unable to fight so many enemies. He wonders what happened to Shu as he gets up again. Meanwhile, in Dino's house, the rest of the Legendz Club fought the dark crystal Legendz, and seems to be overpowered. Dino and Greedo went back to the Sparks residence after their visit to the Matsutani Residence to check on Shu and Shiron. Leon scolds Greedo for leaving the group and called him by 'Gree-tan' again, to the latter's annoyance being called like that. Greedo then went back to fight, leaving Meg, Mac and Dino to watch them behind the barrier. Dino tells Meg and Mac that Shu and Shiron couldn't come because many enemy Legendz are there too. Bruno and the other parents then approached the Sagas, to Dino's worry since he already tells them to remain at the house because of the situation. Bruno offers them help, but Dino gently refuses, saying that things will be on care by them. Back at the Matsutani Residence, Shiron attempts to blow the enemy Legendz away. However, they remain unaffected. Shiron realizes that he started to lose strength, wondering if something happens to Shu. One of the enemy Legendz attacks him as Shiron falls down to the ground. When he got up, he saw a pitiful sight of Shu lowering at his mother whom has been crystallized. Shiron is in shock of this, just when he saw Shu crying over his guilt for not protecting his mother. The enemy Legendz is just about to attack him when suddenly Shiron angrily nods at them. He then asks why he is here and why he is fighting, also asking why Shu is his Saga. Shiron then angrily yelled why is Shu crying, as his eyes unexpectedly turned yellow and a massive wind blows after he yelled. The wind quickly spreads all over the world, blowing and clearing all of the clouds on earth, including Ranshiin's hideout. Ranshiin seems to be obvious about the wind as his eyes unexpectedly turned yellow, just like Shiron. The wind also blows to Dandy's cafe. Ed almost got blown away, but Fire Giant saves him. Dandy realizes that the wind is something dangerous to them and goes to protect Anna. The wind also blows at the Sparks Residence, surprising the whole Legendz Club. The wind causes the Fire Barrier to break, causing the rest of the Sagas to be struck by the wind. The wind also blows inside Dino's house as well as the parents tries to withstand the wind. The Legendz Club gathers together, with Zuou keeping the Sagas from being blown by the wind. Meg and Mac wonders what's with the wind, with Dino suspecting if it is related to Legendz. Garion suspects the wind to be something. Greedo asks if she know, with Garion replying it is too fast for the wind to happen. That time, Wolfy and Leon started acting strange as they began to walk, leaving the group, to Garion and Greedo's surprise. With this, Garion correctly deduces that the wind is the Windragon's outcry, the wind that signals the start the Legendz War. Zuou asks what is it, and Garion answers him that the Legendz that are struck by the wind discards unnecessary consciousness to focus on fighting and that's the reason why all the Legendz had no memories about their past battles. This surprises the rest of the group, especially Greedo, who tries to stop Wolfy and Leon from going. However, it is too late as they turned mindless already as their eyes are yellow, to Greedo's shock. Garion says that it is useless to talk to them as it is the natural form of Legendz. Greedo asks if they can turn back to normal, and Garion replies that if it is truly the start, they can't turn back, shocking the rest of the group. Meanwhile, in the DWC Headquarters, Yul is withstanding the wind, wondering if it is the start of Legendz War. He states that this stage can't open with just Shiron, that's the purpose he imprisoned Ranshiin. The camera pans up at Jabberwock's crystal where Lad Hepburn is encased inside it. Back at the Sparks Residence, the rest of the Legendz Club is still withstanding the wind. Meg wonders if all the Legendz is going to change, including Zuou, Greedo and Garion too. Zuou replies that he won't change. Garion however, thinks that the wind is the first major step of the Legendz War and the Legendz has no choice but to change. At the same time, the enemy Legendz crystals shrunk, turning back to their normal state, to the group's shock. This leaves Garion to wonder if this is one of the Windragon's power. Back at the DWC Headquarters, Yul asks why the enemy Legendz turn back to their normal state when he saw Jabberwock's Souldoll emitting power, causing the crystals to regrow back on the enemy Legendz and the crystals are even bigger than before, to the group's shock. This excites Yul as he states that Jabberwock is the ultimate Legendz. Lad, encased inside the souldoll, begins screaming as the crystal grows more and more on her. Yul tells her to keep waiting, because Jabberwock grows by feeding off her fear as the souldoll emits more power. The scene shifts to Halca finding information about the mysterious dragon she saw in When The Boss Goes Marching In. Meanwhile, in the Sparks Residence, Meg wonders what happened when Zuou begins roaring, as he seems to look wild. He tries not to roar, only to do so again, causing the Sagas to fall off his arms and Meg and Mac are nearly blown by the wind. Dino saves the two using the Legendz Club bandannas. The three then connects their bandannas together to remain safe from the wind. Zuou starts to roar even more, to Meg's worry. Greedo then began collapsing as he holds his head, as Dino pleads him not to forget about him. Mac also begs Garion, who seems to start losing consciousness to hold on. Garion replies that this is a thing that can't be avoided when Mac says that he will be sad if she forgets about him. Meg also begs Zuou not to lose his consciousness. Mac calms her down, saying Zuou won't forget about her. Dino also states that Zuou, Greedo and Garion will be fine. After minutes of wind blowing, Zuou, Greedo and Garion began screaming as they started to lose their consciousness, with their Sagas begging them not to forget about them. Afterwards, the wind stopped and the city is entirely clean from the mess. The Sagas wake up and Mac is shocked at what happened. It turns out the wind has affected all the Legendz over the world, turning them mindless. However, it is revealed that Zuou, Greedo and Garion survived from the wind, to the Sagas' relief. Garion deduces if they managed to preserve their consciousness in the wind, with Greedo wondering if it is because of the Sagas. Garion then asks if things are okay, because the Legendz War has started and they will miss their chance. Meanwhile, in Dandy's cafe, all of the Legendz in there (except Anna and Dandy) turned mindless as they rushed out of the cafe, gaining the same appearance like Wolfy and Leon. Anna wonders what happened to them, as Dandy told her that all the Legendz are turned back to their wild state because of the wind. He tells Anna to go check on Shiron, since something happened to Shu. Dandy's eyes then turned yellow and acts just like the affected Legendz. Ed tries to ask a mindless Fire Giant about what happened to him, but the latter ignores him and rushes outside. Anna then transformed to her big self and flew to the Matsutani Residence, complying Dandy's request. The scene changes to Ranshiin, whose eyes have turned yellow. He feels that he wasn't Shiron's shadow all along; he is Shiron all of the time. Back at the Matsutani Residence, Shiron remains unconscious after creating such strong wind, while Shu still remain lowering on his mother's crystal. The episode ends with Anna flying to the Matsutani Residence, wondering what is going on. Major Events *Shiron saw Shu crying due to his guilt for not protecting his mother from the start. This causes Shiron to fly into a rage and created the wind that signals the start of Legendz War. The wind affects all Legendz over the world, turning them mindless and only focuses at fighting. *Zuou, Greedo, Garion and Anna manages to preserve their consciousness in the wind. *Ranshiin seems to be turned wild after being bathed by the wind, and he concludes that he was Shiron, not his shadow. Songs *Opening Theme: Legendz of The Wind (風のレジェンズ, Kaze no Rejienzu) by KYOKO *Ending Theme: Dounimo Tomaranai~Nonstop by Linda Yamamoto Trivia *This is the first episode to have its title not being read by Eigo Ata and the others. *This episode is one of the episodes that contain Shu and Shiron's least screen time. They are not shown most of the episode. Category:Episodes